Presently in a computer environment the screen or display on the computer has a plurality of icons and windows thereon. In a typical environment including a window and a pointing device, to access certain information it is important to point to and then click on a particular icon or window. Oftentimes, this type of environment is not efficient unless the user has a specific understanding of the particular nomenclature and syntax of the particular environment of the computer. Hence, a user that is not familiar with that syntax or nomenclature could become easily confused and spend a significant amount of time trying to understand how to navigate and access certain information. This can cause user frustration as well as create considerable inefficiency in the system.
In addition, it is known in computer games and the like that certain navigation techniques disorient the users. For example, when a user navigates in three dimensional (3D) spaces, such as found in computer games and in virtual reality worlds using virtual reality modeling language (VRML) on the Internet, the user can become disoriented. A major cause of disorientation occurs when the user moves close to a structure such as a wall which than fills the user's view. This is like a "white-out" effect because the user can see nothing except the structure. In another cause of the disorientation the user is "inside" of the structure and this can cause an undefined effect, such as a blurry screen or the like. Users typically become disoriented in either of these situations.
In addition, it is known that a computer game is not an environment where useful work is accomplished, such as in a business environment. Therefore, in a games environment obstacles like walls and the like would be there for reasons other than for productive office work.
Hence, what is desired is a system for enhancing the ease of use of the computer system. In addition, it is desirable to minimize the disorientation associated with navigating in three dimensional environments when encountering obstacles such as walls and the like. The system should be easy to use by a novice, should be straightforward and should be easily implemented in existing computer systems. The present invention addresses such a need.